Wisked Away
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Regina is forced out of Storybrooke after the return from Neverland. Upset at how she's being treated, Ruby decides its time for a fresh start. They find romance outside the small town, but are forced back in when a portal opens. Could the occupants of the portal be a threat to Storybrooke. Or more importantly in Regina's eyes to Henry.
1. Torn Away

**A/N: So you guys are all going to kill me for starting a new story while I have many others to finish. But my excuse is invalid, I'm in the process of applying to college and needed to blow off steam so this is where this little piece comes into play. I apologize in advance for mistakes and I don't own anything. And now I leave you with this Red Queen fic while I go an finish my midterm finals and college applications.**

* * *

The return from Never Land was swift and quick and heartbreaking. Well-heartbreaking for Regina, then again everything was heart aching for The Evil Queen. The short romance she had with the blonde Savior had been extremely short lived. So short-lived that the second day back Regina's heart had been crushed. Reduced to about nothing like when Daniel had been killed.

"So in other words, _Ms. Swan_," Regina hissed looking at the blonde who made her heart thrum. "You and the idiots are kicking me out…kicking me out of my own town."

Emma hesitated as she looked into her ex-lovers eyes. She could see the brown orbs she'd grown to love turning black with a hint of purple-magic, anger swirled within them. Sadness mixed with the anger and deep within those orbs there was betrayal. And that what took Emma by surprise, the betrayal flashing in those lovely eyes.

"Regina," Emma sighed running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Save your breath, Ms. Swan. There's no use for you to speak."

"Regina, please—"

"It's Ms. Mills to you," Regina corrected her posture becoming rigid. Straightening her pencil skirt and blouse she turned to look at the infuriating blonde. "I'll be out of here in no time. Now, get out."

"Regina, listen please, let me try to—"

"Try to what, Ms. Swan," Regina growled. "Try to lessen the blow. Well guess what, that's not going to happen. You came into this town a year ago and tore it apart. You ruined my position in this town, took away my power, but that wasn't enough. No! You took away my son and my fucking heart! Well guess what Emma Swan, all I have to say to you is _fuck you_!"

Emma took a step back she was not expecting that. She didn't exactly know what to expect, but a pissed off cursing Regina was not one of them.

"Re—"

"Just get out," Regina exhaled. "I'll be gone before you know…just, get out."

* * *

Walking into the diner, Emma's eyes stayed glued to the floor. She didn't register Red's eyes on her or Granny glaring at the dirt streaks she was leaving due to her feet dragging. She was so oblivious that it took Snow's touch on her arm for her eyes to take notice of who was in the diner.

"So," Snow asked looking into Emma's eyes. "How'd she take it?"

Shaking her head Emma slumped against the nearest booth seat. The diner was officially closed, having closed half an hour earlier. However, it seemed to be the meeting place for everything so Snow, Charming, Neal, Granny, Red, and Henry remained. Granny stood behind the counter counting the day's earnings. While Red took in the scene as she wiped the counter clean. Henry sat at a table drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon and texting.

"Not well, huh?" Charming commented laying a hand on his daughter's shoulder after seeing her body reaction.

Curiosity peaking him as it seemed within the Charming gene, Henry sauntered over to the booth. He knew the conversation was about hit mom, he knew his family well enough.

"She didn't take what well?" Henry asked his blue eyes looking at Emma expectantly.

Emma sighed before coming to kneel next in front of her of son. Neal coming to her side as Snow and Charming took a step back.

"Look, kid," Neal started, not knowing exactly what to say. He knew Emma was a bit shaken up so he was doing all he could to help. To help and to be a good father.

"Henry," Emma sighed seeing Neal not come up with anything. She turned to look at her son and started talking, "Look, your mom…she did a lot of things."

"But she's trying to change," Henry interrupted, his eyes demanding his blonde mother to listen.

"Yes, she is," Emma assured. "But I want to keep her safe…and to do that…she needs to leave for a while. She needs to let people get over their issues."

Henry nodded his head not quite understanding why, but knowing better than to argue.

"Okay, you're doing this because it's what you know is best," Henry stated. "Because you're the hero."

"Yeah," Emma smiled uneasily. "That's right."

Red couldn't help, but gape hearing than and Granny only shook her head. Snow also managed to smile uneasily and Charming tried to ease his wife.

"Is it all right if I go over to Ava's house? I promised I'd go visit as soon as I came back." Henry questioned a few seconds later. "She wants to meet me…can I go tonight?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Sure, kid."

"I'll take him," Neal mentioned.

Emma smiled in appreciation as she watched her kid walk out with him. Emma sighed once Henry left, her head hitting the table. Snow rested a hand on her daughter's back, rubbing around it, in a soothing manner. Charming sat next to Emma and hugged her.

The diner was encased in silence when Red decided to break it.

As non-chalantly as she tried to sound Red still sounded condescending when she said: "You're actually going to kick her out of her own town!"

Emma, Snow, and Charming's head turned to look at Red, shock written all over them.

"Red," Snow intervened. "It's for the best, I mean you know what Regina is capable of. This is good, maybe some time away will do her good."

Red snorted. "Some time away? Or eternity Snow? Because for some reason I think they share the same definition if we're applying this to Regina."

Snow frowned and Emma came to her mom's rescue. "Ruby-Red…whatever… Regina should have peace of mind and she's not going to find it here in Storybrooke, where people don't want her. She deserves better. She's hurt to many people and I think the curse was the last straw."

"Really? That's what you believe. That some time away will fix everything, that she needs space. You're right, she does deserve more. But kicking her out won't solve anything. She'll resent you more than ever. I'm not defending her. She did separated my best friend from her true love. I should be devastated. But you know what Emma the curse wasn't that bad, I was given a second chance and so were many others."

Red didn't stop to take into account the reactions to her comment. She focused solely on her point.

"Sure for most of us it was horrible, but for a few of us it was a blessing in disguise. For twenty eight years I didn't have to live with the guilt. The guilt of killing Peter. For twenty eight years I didn't have to fear transforming and losing control. For twenty eight years I was oblivious…and I couldn't have been happier." Red grunted.

Emma looked taken aback as did Snow. Charming hovered in the background and Granny smirked.

"I can't be around you right now," Red stated dropping the rag. "Find me when you grow up."

And the waitress proceeded to storm out of the diner not caring to look at the reactions in the diner.

* * *

Red found herself at the Mayoral mansion. The door unlocked was an open invitation for Red and she followed her nose up to the master bedroom. Regina was moving around the room packing away, oblivious to the girl at the door of her room.

"So it's true," Red asked seeing the former mayor packing.

Regina whipped around her mouth opened preparing to reprimand the waitress. "Invade my house won't you? Please can I offer you anything to drink?" Regina comment snidely.

Red brushed her off, "You're really leaving?"

Regina's expressions settled for a scowl. "How's this any of your business Ms. Lucas?"

"Don't," Red interrupted, "please don't call me that."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Then what should I call you."

"Ruby," Red stated.

The queen's brow arched even more , "Not Red?"

"We're no longer in the Enchanted Forrest. Our fake names are now a part of us and I think Ruby was an overall good person."

"She was," Regina smiled fondly. "Now, Ruby...what can I do for you."

"Are you leaving?"

"It appears so," Regina answered turning around to finish packing.

Ruby chose to lean against the doorframe at the comment. "Do you want too?"

"Do I want to what, Ruby?"

"Would you like to leave?" The werewolf's voice wavered.

Regina laughed mirthlessly, "No...I just got my son back. I don't want to leave him."

"Then don't."

Regina chuckled darkly, "It appears that I do not have a choice, dear. Ms. Swan and Mary Margaret have made that very clear."

"When have you ever cared?"

Regina smiled sadly, "When I started losing my son."

Ruby stayed quiet and observed as Regina finished packing. She saw the slight slouch in the former mayor's shoulders as she finished folding clothes into her two suitcases. The older woman moved with grace as she picked up not only clothes and shoes, but picture frames and books…and maybe even a few films. She watched as Regina packed her computer and her phone. As she piled objects into a suitcase that was becoming full.

"What if I come with you?"

The question had left Ruby's lips before she could stop it. It had been a tumble of words, words that had never meant to be uttered in particular company…or ever.

Regina stopped a blouse in her hands as she turned to look over the younger girl. Her eyes burned through the waitress as she tried to find a meaning behind the words.

Settling on the most obvious words Regina asked, "You want to leave Storybrooke?"

Ruby nodded.

"With me?"

Ruby shrugged, "Why not?"

Regina smirked. "Many would say there's a lot of reasons why not."

"I'm not many...so could I come with?"

Regina looked over at the clock, it was late. She probably wasn't going to be leaving until tomorrow at around ten if she wanted to say goodbye to Henry.

"Where would you want to go?" Regina asked.

"Boston...I don't know anywhere...I'd be happy if you left me at Boston," Ruby said.

"Fine," Regina conceded. "Meet me outside Granny's back entrance at 10. If you're not ready, I'm leaving."

Ruby couldn't help but smile and launch herself at the unprepared former mayor.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you."

Taken aback Regina patted the taller girl's back awkwardly.

"Let go, dear." Regina ordered. "10'o'clock. No later."

Blushing Ruby retracted her arms and nodded.

"Thank you, Regina," Ruby whispered as she sprinted away.

* * *

Ruby knew that as soon as she walked into the diner Granny knew something was up. From the small smile and hesitation in her eyes Granny knew it was time to say goodbye.

"You're leaving?" Granny stated casually as she watched her granddaughter walk closer.

"Granny…" Ruby trailed off.

Granny smiled. "Go child…it's time for you to find your dream."

Ruby wasn't expecting that, but smiled as she leaned forward to hug her grandmother. "I love you Granny."

Granny felt tears prickle her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "I love you too, Red."

"I leave tomorrow morning," Ruby filled her in.

"You should say goodbye."

"To whom? Snow, I'm still pissed off at her."

Granny shook her head, "I meant Belle."

Ruby's mood sobered, "I'll think about it."

* * *

"Belle," Ruby called out as she stepped into the library.

Belle stood atop a stepstool as she arranged books onto the higher shelves. Hearing her name the brunette turned and watched the girl whose heart she crushed walk closer. She felt out of place, books weighing down in one hand even as she stood taller than her friend.

"Red," Belle swallowed. "What are you doing here?"

Belle watched as Ruby struggled to come up with answer. Slowly she stepped down and the slight advantage she had felt when she towered over the ris-kay waitress disappeared. When their eyes met Belle felt her stomach churn, something wasn't right. Ruby quickly focused her eyes to the floor instead of the piercing gaze she felt.

"Umm...I needed to see you." Ruby said.

"Red..." Belle hesitated, she forced herself to place her hand on her friends arm.

Ruby's eyes watered not standing being this close to the person who had shattered her belief in love and who was currently touching her. Swallowing, her throat suddenly dry Ruby tussled with the information she was about to deliver.

"I'm leaving."

Those two words made Belle stop. The three syllables made her rethink everything she'd heard that day.

Not knowing how else to respond Belle said: "Excuse me, but what?"

Ruby cleared her throat feeling uncomfortable. She repeated: "I'm leaving."

"When-how-why-what?" Belle was floundered. The last thing she expected to happen today was to see Ruby. And to hear that she was leaving was something she never expected to hear in her life. However the waitress' answers crushed her more than the fact that she was leaving.

"Today…"Ruby said clearing her throat after. "I'm leaving today."

Belle felt tears prick her eyes. "Where to?"

Ruby shrugged, "I don't know…maybe Boston…maybe Europe…"

Belle clutched the books tighter to her chest as she felt her world collapse in front of her. Sure, she didn't love Ruby the way Ruby loved her, but it still hurt.

"Why?" Belle asked after a few minutes of silence. "I mean why now?"

"I need a fresh start," Ruby replied truthfully. "What better way than exploring this world."

Belle nodded. "I wish you well then."

Ruby offered a pained smile as she embraced her crush. Belle wrapped her arms tightly around her friend. She wouldn't let go even when Ruby started pulling away. After a few moments, they separated and Ruby turned to walk away. Reaching the entrance of the library the bell above the door tingled and the last thing Ruby heard was, "Don't forget me…"

* * *

"Henry," Regina called out seeing her son.

Henry looked up from where he sat reading a book next to his castle.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye."

Not seeing any hesitation from her son, Regina came and took a seat next to him.

"Goodbye? But it's only for a while right? It's while everything cools down? That's what Emma said."

Regina smiled a pained smile and nodded, "In a way yes, Henry. For now it's temporary. I promise to call."

"Will I be able to see you?" Henry asked leaning into his mom. Regina wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Maybe," Regina whispered leaving a kiss on his forehead. "Maybe we might, but first I need to find a place to live and everything. Maybe you can come and visit."

"Really?" Henry's eyes lit up at the piece of information.

"Maybe, now you be a good boy okay?"

"Yes mom," Henry answered.

"I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, mom," Henry whispered hugging Regina tightly.

It took everything in Regina not to cry.

* * *

"Well, are you ready?" Regina asked.

Her Mercedes was parked around the back of the diner, the driver side's window rolled down. Regina looked expectantly at Ruby her fingers drumming on the steering wheel.

"Yes," Ruby mentioned grabbing the bag she'd pack with her left hand and tightening her right handed grip on her duffle bag's shoulder strap.

The younger brunette waitress walked down the steps and opened the back door tossing in both her bags. She walked around and slipped into the passenger seat. Her eyes met with Regina's before the former mayor chose to drive away.

"There's no turning back," Regina said as her car made its way to the road leading out of Storybrooke.

Ruby nodded her head, "I'm aware."

They drove in silence the radio playing quietly in the background. As they approached to the town line, Ruby grew nervous as did Regina. They were good nerves, but nerves none the less.

"This is it," Regina established.

The car slowly had passed the line when Ruby answered.

"I know," Ruby replied. "Oh…and Regina…happy 29th birthday."

Regina smiled softly surprised by the waitress knowledge.

"Yes a very happy birthday…" Regina whispered to herself once they had distanced themselves from town and once Ruby has fallen asleep. "Thank you for remembering, Re-Ruby."

As Regina kept driving, Ruby let a small smile come across her face.


	2. Starting Anew

**A/N: ****So I just want to point out some things. 1)This is canon up until the return from Neverland. Peter Pan and Henry never changed bodies, so Pan never came to Storybrooke and the curse was never re-casted. 2) This is not an A.U. where Regina is innocent and Snow and Charming are evil, being that, they will not live in a world that is black and white. They are all human and will deal with life as so, mistake will be made and they will have to deal with them like humans in our world face their actions. 3) I am trying to keep this as close to their characters as possible, so please bear with me.**

**And before I allow you to read on, what was the Winter Finale. I mean I think a part of me died. I don't even have words to express what I felt/feel.**

**Moving on, if you have any questions either review them or PM them to me. I'm more than happy to answer them/talk. If you have suggestions I'd love to hear them. And here I leave you, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_6 Months Later – May 2013_

"So where are we going?" Ruby asked as the pair made their way to Regina's black Mercedes.

Regina only smiled as she got it, "To our summer jobs."

"Jobs?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see, dear," Regina added.

The car melded into the highway before crossing over Queens. Regina and Ruby watched through the rearview mirror as Manhattan became smaller. The building turned into a blur of green and Ruby found herself lulled to sleep. About an hour later the car found its way on a piece of long green, and Ruby opened her eyes as the passed the sign _"The Hamptons"_.

"The Hamptons?" Ruby questioned as the car drove passing the small town before the pieces of real estate became bigger and bigger.

"Yes," Regina replied as she passed some particularly big houses.

"Isn't this a place for people with an abundance of money?" Ruby asked.

"Precisely," Regina commented taking a left on the ongoing road.

"Then why are we here?" Ruby questioned.

"Welcome to our summer home," Regina answered as she parked her car in front of a cream colored beach house.

Ruby was in awe as she stepped out of the car to take in the house. The cottage or beach house was painted in a cream tone. Stairs led to the entrance from the street access. While Ruby could see a deck on the other side of the house leading to the beach. Regina couldn't help, but smile as she noticed the reaction from her close friend. The pair walked inside, Ruby walking in first and Regina pulling out her phone ready to take pictures of the reactions that were sure to occur. As soon as Ruby stepped foot inside she gasped. The house was beautiful. It was completely Regina, but as Ruby took notice there were certain details that made it seem like a home to the werewolf. The entrance from the road led into a small hallway between the kitchen and a bathroom that was connected to a bedroom. As she walked through the kitchen, Ruby observed the kitchen turn into the dining room. Across the dining room was the living room. And between both rooms were the stairs leading to the second story, directly in front of the stairs was the beach entrance complete with a deck and a porch swing facing the ocean.

"Go on then," Regina urged as Ruby hesitantly walked up, Regina on her heels.

The second floor was split into two sections, directly coming off the stairs to the right was an open space containing a small sitting room essentially, perfect for an afternoon of reading. Then there was a hallway leading to the back of the house (the road side) where another bedroom with its attached bathroom resided. And if you had taken a left turn at the top of the stairs, you would have stepped into the master bedroom. The room was huge and definitely Regina everything from the bed to the dresser and even the small couch next to the window overlooking the beach.

"See something you like?" Regina asked as she saw Ruby sigh.

"This is beautiful," Ruby whispered. "How could you afford it?"

Regina shrugged, "I have my ways."

"Why are we here?" Ruby questioned as the pair walked out to the small sitting room on the second floor.

"I wanted a change of scenery." Regina shrugged.

"How are we going to be able to afford this? The Hamptons aren't a cheap place to live in, specifically compared to New York."

"We're going to work," Regina answered truthfully. "This will be our home during our stay for the summer. I bought the house so it's ours anyway and it's convenient for both of our work places."

"Regina," Ruby said. "I haven't even interviewed anywhere. How am I supposed to have work?"

Regina smiled as she saw the waitress start to fret. Deciding to put her friend, yes friend now, out of misery Regina took her hand.

"Do you remember the lunch we had with Elijah Charleston?"

Ruby closed her eyes, the name ringing a bell.

_Ruby, Regina and Elijah Charleston sat a round table in small café in the busy streets of New York City. The two ladies dressed formally while Mr. Charleston donned a suit. The café was filled to the brim with people and food was quite delicious._

_"So is this your partner?" Elijah asked taking a sip from his glass of water._

_Regina laughed politely while Ruby blushed from across the older man. Mr. Charleston was a man in his early sixties and was very polite and modest._

_"No," Regina answered smiling, "this is my friend, Ruby, Ruby Lucas."_

_"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed." Elijah smiled looking over the couple._

_"It's okay," Ruby replied. "Honestly it's fine."_

_"Okay, well then Regina, Ruby how can I be of service?" Elijah questioned. He knew they were here for the job, but he wanted more than just straightforward answers._

_Ruby turned to face Regina, she didn't know. All she knew was Regina had rushed them this morning and made sure that they both looked presentable. She had an inkling that it had to do with a job opportunity, but she wondered why. They'd been living in Manhattan for the past almost four months on the Upper West Side close to Lincoln Center and they both had jobs. Ruby was still a waitress at the nearby diner and Regina was working at a coffee shop nearby as a cashier. She knew they weren't high quality jobs and that they didn't pay a lot, but they were sufficient. _

_"I used to ride. I was an equestrian. I miss horses and I'm looking for a fresh start." Regina informed. "I used to be around them when I was young."_

_"Young? Please, Regina," Elijah laughed as he looked her over. "You must still be incredibly young."_

_Regina blushed, "I wish Mr. Charleston."_

_Mr. Charleston laughed harder as he took the time to examine Regina's file in front of him. He cleared his throat as he looked at her previous profession. "You were mayor? Mayor of-"_

_"Storybrooke," Ruby provided and the attention was swiveled to her for a minute before returning to Regina._

_"Why a change?"_

_Regina shrugged. "Why not, I've been mayor of that town for quite some time. I think it's time for something new."_

_"Alright, I'll have to check with the office, but your file looks very promising, Regina." Elijah commented truthfully._

_"Thank you," Regina smiled politely. "I know this is a lot to ask, but I saw your sign. I know you're looking for someone to entertain the younger ones."_

_'"Yes, we are quite short this year in the Hamptons."_

_Ruby's eyes widened, The Hamptons? As in The HAMPTONS?_

_"Well, Ruby, she could help."_

_Ruby's eyes widened further. And she turned to look at the slightly older woman as if she had grown an extra head._

_"Really? And what can you do?" Elijah asked looking over at the younger brunette._

_Ruby swallowed not knowing what to say, Regina had sort of put her on the spot._

_"Ruby was the track star when she was in high school. I came to see her compete quite a few times when we attended. She also led a dance class." Regina swiftly informed._

_"Impressive," He mentioned. "Where else have you worked, Ruby?"_

_Ruby stalled, she didn't know Regina knew about her false memories. She was honestly quite shocked she was able to say all of those things._

_"Umm," Ruby said. "I used to work with my Grandmother at the local diner. It's a family jewel and I've been helping keep it running."_

_"Color me impressed." Elijah stated. "Young athletic and loyal. You've got quite a catch there Regina. I'd make a move before she's swept from under your nose."_

_Regina laughed darkly, not in a condescending manner but with a throaty tone. A deeper chuckle so to speak and Ruby felt shivers down her spine. They both turned to look at each other and for the first time they actually saw each other. _

_Regina took notice of Ruby's kind eyes and big smile. She was beautiful, not just sexy, but beautiful and she was kind. The waitress was such a graceful, but strong person and for the past four months she'd gotten to see a side of her she had never seen before. _

_Ruby took her time tracing Regina's face, the dark brown eyes that had once been filled with anger and hate were slowly healing. Happiness could be seen radiate through them and the smile adorning her face made them pop out. The smile complimented with a bright red shade of lips. She noticed the tiny scar over her upper lip and frowned slightly wondering where it had come from._

_It took Mr. Charleston throaty laugh to pull them back into reality. They both blushed at being caught in a staring match._

"_She is quite a catch," Regina laughed before turning to look at Elijah. Ruby only blushed harder._

"_That she is," Elijah replied. "Well I bet we'll stay in contact Regina. I will have the office look at these files and when they give the okay, I'll let you know."_

_Regina smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Charleston. I'd greatly appreciate it."_

_Mr. Charleston laughed, "Let's stop talking business…I'd love to know more about the two of you."_

"You mean we have jobs working at The Hamptons?" Ruby questioned.

Regina nodded smiling lightly. "Yes, dear."

"Holy crap," Ruby commented. "Do you understand their standards? I'm going to get fired on my first day! Not to mention the fact that I've never actually taught a class, specifically a dance class. Regina! What am I supposed to do?"

Regina stood up and came to sit next to the brunette. Her hand rested on Ruby's upper arm and rubbed up and down in a soothing manner.

"Ruby, breathe. You will be fine. People love you, you'll do great. As for never teaching something, you've taught plenty of times. Red didn't, Ruby did."

"But those were memories…fake memories."

"Not for Ruby," Regina stated. "You told me yourself that Ruby was now a part of you. That means that everything Ruby experienced you've experienced. You'll know what to do, I promise."

Ruby sighed and leaned towards Regina, her head landing on the older brunette's shoulder. "What if I make a complete fool of myself?"

Regina smiled, "You won't, but if you do. I'll be there to pick you up and help you."

"You're a good friend, Regina," Ruby mentioned.

Regina tensed slightly, but nodded. "I'm going to go get our things."

Ruby frowned as she saw Regina walk down the stairs towards the car. From the window she saw Regina walk past her car and lean on a tree. She saw her shoulders shake and saw the former Evil Queen compose herself.

She looked away feeling that she had invaded a private moment. Ruby nodded her head and made a silent promise to herself. She was going to help The Evil Queen redeem herself.

_Days After Leaving Storybrooke— Early December 2012_

"So we passed Boston yesterday," Ruby commented as Regina kept driving.

The interstate was filled with cars and the Mercedes was lost within them. Occasionally it would stand out, but outside of Storybrooke, it wasn't a big shock.

Regina made a noise in acknowledgement, but said nothing.

Ruby sighed leaning her head against the window: "So my question is…where are we going?"

Regina closed her eyes as they were stopped in traffic. She took a deep breath and opened them, her eyes strictly on the road.

"I'm thinking New York," Regina said after a few minutes of silence.

"New York?" Ruby questioned. "As in the Big Apple? As in the same city where Neal lived with Tamara and Greg. The same city that Emma and Gold where at?"

Regina gritted her teeth, "Yes. That New York."

"Why there?" Ruby pestered.

"Because I said so," Regina stated.

"That makes no sense," Ruby muttered. "Why would you go there?"

Regina's nostrils flared, "Good thing it's my car, right Miss. Lucas? Thank god it's my decision."

"I asked you not to call me that," Ruby pointed out.

"And I agreed to bring you along," Regina snapped. "So I suggest for you to keep your mouth shut and not argue with me. I'm bringing you to New York, end of discussion."

Ruby turned her body facing out towards the window, "I asked to be let off at Boston…you didn't have to bring me along."

Regina bit her tongue at the not so quiet comment. She shook her head and tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"So now what?" Ruby questioned when they pulled into New York the following day.

Regina kept her mouth shut as she drove through the busy streets. She was crossing on her light when a pedestrian decided to try and avoid her while crossing the street. Regina barely managed to stop the car and in return got a middle finger thrust in her direction with some colorful language to accompany it.

"Well fuck you too, asshole," Regina commented as she kept driving.

Ruby's eyes widened at the outburst from the 'proper' Evil Queen.

"Don't widen them too much, dear," Regina mentioned dryly. "You wouldn't want to hurt yourself."

Ruby's eyes narrowed at the jab, but she stayed silent as she observed the former mayor drive with skill around the city.

"This isn't the first time you've been here, is it?" Ruby asked as she saw Regina turn onto Broadway and cross street of 68th.

"What would make you think that?" Regina asked half rhetorically, half not.

Ruby rolled her eyes at the tone. She stayed quiet as the Queen drove into the parking lot of a building. She was stopped by a parking officer.

"Name Miss." The Officer ruffed out.

"Mills," Regina replied. "Regina Mills. Apartment 26-A."

The Officer proceeded to check his list before nodding his head. "Welcome back, Ms. Mills."

Regina smiled politely before parking her car in the indicated spot.

"So you have an apartment in the city," Ruby said, "Or you used magic to steal one right now."

Regina sighed as the pair got of the car. She opened the trunk and proceeded to pull out her two suitcases along with her briefcase.

"Well grab your things, I don't have all day," Regina barked as Ruby scrambled to grab her bags. "This way."

They entered the building and Regina nodded to the side entrance porter before making her way over to the elevator. Ruby took notice of how Regina seemed to know her way around as if she had been here before. The elevator dinged indicating it had arrived to ground floor. The entered and Regina pushed 26 before the elevator closed and they were taken away. They reached the floor rather quickly and Ruby was taken even more aback when she saw Regina produce a set of keys from her bag.

"Close your mouth, dear," Regina spoke as she opened the door to her apartment.

It was a pretty bare apartment, there were no decorations. No actual pieces of furniture, just a fridge, stove, oven, and microwave in the kitchen. And two sleeping bags next to the bathroom.

"This is yours?" Ruby questioned as they walked in.

"Contrary to popular belief I do not steal," Regina informed. "Yes, I bought this apartment four years ago. It was selling cheap and I thought why not. Before you ask, I wanted a place where Henry and I could come that would be different."

Ruby nodded her head, "Where is everything?"

"I've never lived here, Miss. Lucas," Regina said. "I bought it, but never had a chance to use it. I wanted Henry and I to decorate it together. We never got around to it."

"How can you afford this?" Ruby asked as she walked over to the window to take in the view.

"Even though our town is 'fake' we still got paid with money from this world," Regina explained. "I was still paid the amount of money paid to a Mayor. And while that's not an overabundance of money. I was paid for twenty-eight years. My bank account grew quite a lot. And I've had this apartment rented in the past three years. Now is that all the questions or snide remarks?"

"How can you go from condescending to kind of nice in a span of two seconds?" Ruby whispered.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Practice dear, a lot, of practice and patience…specifically around idiots. Anyway, I'll show you to your room."

"My room?" Ruby questioned.

Regina rolled her eyes again. "Yes your room."

The apartment was simple, you walked in and directly in front of the door was a wall behind the small wall was the living room and kitchen. To the right of the wall was a small hallway with a half-bath. At the end of that hallway was a room with its own closet and full bathroom. If you turned left on the entrance wall you'd see the door to the master bedroom containing its walk in closet and full bathroom with a tub.

Regina walked them through the kitchen to the small hallway leading to the bedroom. The room was empty, not containing anything yet.

"This is your room, Miss Lucas. I'll be across the hall in the master room. We'll leave in twenty minutes. There's a Bed, Bath, and Beyond two blocks away for us to buy essentials and then an Elk three blocks away along with a Best Buy. Hopefully by tomorrow we'll have everything. So don't keep me waiting."

Regina turned to walk over to her room when she was stopped.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ruby asked. "I mean I haven't exactly been a bitch to you, but I haven't been polite. You should be kicking me out of your apartment not offering me a bedroom."

Regina's back was still to Ruby. Her shoulder's tensed as she answered.

"You weren't the one who destroyed my happiness, Red. That was and will always be solely Snow White's fault. I see no reason to punish you more than you have been. So I will continue to offer my house to you unless I see reason not to. If you don't wish to stay here, that is fine and your choice. But you will always have a place here. Now I'll be leaving in twenty if you would care to join me."

Ruby watched the woman retrieve to her own bedroom. Thoughts of who she was swirled within her mind. She needed to figure this woman out and she would be damned if she didn't. So Ruby dropped her bags off in her room before walking over to the entrance. She let her back slide down the wall as she sat down. She pulled out her phone and turned it on.

**7 Missed Calls. 5 Text Messages.**

Ruby shook her head and ignored the missed calls. She had a text from Granny asking to call when she could. Two texts from Emma. One from Belle asking to know when she had found a place and one from Snow.

**Mary Margret- December 7 2012.**

**Where are you!**

"Are you ready to go?" Regina asked.

Ruby nodded ignoring once again her phone. She'd have time to answer the text later.


	3. Thoughts and Commitments

**A.N: Please don't expect updates to be this frequent. Since I'm on winter break and ignoring homework, I've been able to write more, but my updates are as frequent as I'd like.**

**On a side note, I didn't mention this before but characters are allowed to leave Storybrooke without losing their memories. Most are scared though because of the outside world.**

**I hope you enjoy and the two new characters I'm imagining Cassandra Weston being Kate Hudson. And Diana Lopez to be Becca Tobin, but taller with dark hair. Or a mix of Naya Rivera and Dianna Agron.**

* * *

_December 8 2012 – Storybrooke_

_It's been three days since Red left and I can't help, but feel slightly empty. She's my best friend and for some reason I can't help, but feel that I won't see her again for a while. It would be so simple to just blame Regina for her not being here, but I can't. I stopped by the diner two days ago, asked Granny if she'd seen Red. I normally give her a day to cool off before approaching her. Granny glared at me and shook her head. She told me she'd left. I thought she meant she was out on a walk so I stopped by the library. Red always had a thing for Belle. Belle wasn't in which was odd. So I went back to the inn and waited for Red in her room. She never showed up. _

_I wish I could just curse the Evil Queen. She took my best friend, kidnapped her! But I know she didn't because Red packed her bags. Red was the one to choose to leave. Did I actually hurt her that much? I miss my best friend all I want is to know she's okay. I—_

"Snow?" Charming's voice vibrated throughout the loft.

Sighing Snow closed her journal before meeting her husband in the living room.

"Hi," She greeted kissing her husband's cheek. "How was the station?"

Charming smiled sadly, aware of what Snow is truly asking._ Is Emma alright?_

"It was fine," Charming replied. "Not much to do right now. And you how is being Mayor?"

Snow shrugged she'd neglected to go to the office. She knew she shouldn't keep putting it off, but she couldn't help but feel empty. Mayor wasn't something she wanted anymore. She kind of missed being around children.

"It was fine," Snow echoed her husband's words.

Charming hesitated, "Have you talked to Red?"

Snow shook her head, "No…I'm going to take a walk…I'll be back in time for dinner."

* * *

Henry sat alone in his castle. He held tightly to his chest the book Snow had given him. In his left hand he clung to a picture frame with a photograph of Regina and him when he was a small boy.

He was about seven year old in the picture. He was laughing in the picture his mouth covered in chocolate from the ice-cream that was held in his right hand. Regina was crouched next to him an actual grin plastered on her face. Her arms wrapped tightly around Henry. Holding him close, protecting him-loving him. The picture had been taken by Ruby Lucas. She'd been at the park for her break and somehow managed to catch them in the moment. Regina hadn't been pleased at the interruption or invasion of privacy but had let it go when she'd seen the picture.

Henry felt his eyes well up at the image. His mother really loved him and he loved her. And now she was gone from Storybrooke all because of an old family feud. He couldn't help but cry.

He missed his mom. Not Emma, his birth mother. He missed his mom.

He missed Regina.

* * *

_December 8, 2012— New York City_

"So?" Ruby asked as she saw the living room filled with boxes from the previous day. "I guess we have some building to do."

Regina rolled her eyes, could the waitress be anymore blatantly obvious.

"Oh really? I wouldn't' have thought we did, dear." Regina's comment was full on sarcasm.

Ruby frowned, it wasn't necessary for Regina to be so rude.

"Why can't you just be nice?" Ruby murmured.

Regina scoffed. "Why can't you be quiet?"

"Why do you have to be a snob!"

"Why do you have to be a brat?"

"Oh I'm a brat? You're a control freak who needs everyone to do as she says."

Regina laughed. "That's the best you could come up with? Let me remind you, little girl, you would be lost if it wasn't for me. You'd still be nowhere without me, Miss Lucas. Don't forget that."

The room went quiet and Regina turned to start unpacking. Ruby stared incredulously at the other woman. A part of her hurt and the other knowing she deserved a bit of the comment.

"Must you be a bitch?" Ruby whispered.

The comment that was meant to be only for her own benefit was heard.

Regina gritted her teeth. She could throw her out. She could leave Ruby to her own devices in the actual human-not fairytale character's-world. But she had just wasted a good amount of money on things for the apartment and things Ruby had chosen. Until she earned some money back she would need Ruby. If she was still a pain in the ass, then she'd kick her out.

Internally she battled on what to do while only raising an eyebrow in response. She moved through her living room starting to open boxes. Ruby followed her.

They worked in silence. Unpacking items and sorting them into five stations: kitchen/dining, living room, cleaning supplies, Ruby's room and Regina's room. The mountain of work they'd expected to take two days to complete was done six hours into the process.

Not knowing what to do since the night was fairly young, it being only 8'o'clock, Ruby entered the living room. Regina was behind the bar putting away a few kitchen appliances.

"What now?"

Regina looked up her eyebrow raised, still bitter about the comment earlier she sniped: "Be eloquent, dear. You may have dressed like a slut, but I know you went to high school and partially college before dropping out. Well, Ruby did. That means I know you can speak."

Ruby glared, "Can we stop with the insults?"

Regina met her head on with an equal glare. "You mean you'll refrain from them yourself. Or do you think you need to take a walk to cool down, dog?"

Ruby tensed, "That was out of line, Regina."

"Was it?" Regina mentioned, "in the past two days I've given you a roof over your head and food in your mouth. I have offered you a place to stay in a city of opportunities free of charge. I have bought with my own money and made a dent into some of my savings for you to be comfortable. I have even gone as far to repeat that if you do not wish to stay you mustn't. All the while, you have questioned my motives and insinuated theft and robbery from others. So where do you get the right, Miss. Lucas to tell me when I have crossed a line?"

Ruby shut up. Regina was right. Partially right at least.

"Exactly," Regina stated.

There was a pause from Regina.

"I will be going out to get dinner if you would care to join. You don't have too if you don't wish to." Regina reminded.

The Evil Queen turned to walk to her room, shoulders still tense from the spat. Ruby watched her leave, she sighed. She probably shouldn't push Regina. The woman had been nothing but cordial with her and maybe even a bit nice.

* * *

Walking over to her room, Ruby pulled out her phone. She needed to talk to someone. To her best friend, to Snow, even if she was still pissed off at her. Ruby took a seat on her bed and rested against the headboard. Why exactly was she pissed at Snow? She didn't know. She just remembered a cloud of anger and words. Words that she meant, but words that could be blown out of proportion. She shook her head and looked at the text sent yesterday.

**Mary Margret- December 7 2012.**

**Where are you!**

She stared at the message as she struggled coming up with a reply. From afar Ruby heard Regina start to walk to the front door. She heard the former Mayor stop and sigh. Ruby held her breath as she heard Regina sigh before opening the door and leaving. Guess she wasn't eating tonight.

Ruby's fingers stilled over the phone. She didn't know what to say. So she went with the easy way out.

**To Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**Hi.**

The reply was immediate.

**Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**Red? Where are you!**

**To Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**Safe.**

**Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**Where? Is Regina with you? Are you hurt? Is she threatening you?**

**To Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**Somewhere… in a city. Not currently. No and no.**

**Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**Somewhere? Do you know which city? What do you mean not currently? Is she hurting you?**

**To Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**I know where. She's out right now. And no Regina isn't hurting me. She's been taking care of me almost.**

**Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**Will you tell me where? Regina? Taking care of you? Red, has she used magic on you?**

**To Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**Not yet…and yes. Regina is taking care of me. No. She hasn't used magic once since we left Storybrooke.**

Ruby took a break from answering even after she felt her phone ding in her hand. That was true, Regina hadn't once used magic since they left town. Her stomach growled and Ruby frowned. She should have gone to dinner.

**Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**Really? Are you sure?**

**Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**Red. Are you there?**

**Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**Red, are you okay?**

**To Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**I'm fine. Sorry lost in thought.**

**Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**Are you still mad at me?**

**To Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**No. I'm just puzzled.**

**Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**By what? What ticked you off?**

**To Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**You kicked her out of her own town, Snow. You wouldn't do that.**

**Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**She's caused me pain, Red. She threatened my family multiple times. I would do that.**

**To Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**You took her son from her. I just never expected that from Snow White.**

**Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**My family comes first Red. You should know that.**

**To Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**I do…I just don't know.**

**Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

…**When are you coming home Red?**

**To Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**I don't know…**

**Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**Be careful Red. I have to go. It's dinner time.**

**To Mary Margret- December 8 2012.**

**You too.**

Ruby dropped her phone. She felt just as confused as she had twenty minutes ago. And even more hungry if her stomach was anything to go by. Moving so she could completely lay down, Ruby closed her eyes. Her tense muscles relaxed as she felt herself drift off into a stressed slumber.

* * *

"What can I get you Miss?" The average height and slender waitress asked. Her roots Hispanic and her hair a dark brown. Her eyes contrasted with her hair, they were hazel a similar tone to Ruby's, Regina noticed. She was honestly beautiful, Regina thought.

"A salad," Regina answered.

The waitress raised her brow: "A salad? In a Manhattan diner you want a salad?"

Regina met her with her own raised eyebrow. "Is that going to be a problem, dear?"

The waitress laughed, "No, no of course not." She shook her head

Regina politely nodded and watched as the waitress walked away to take another order.

The Evil Queen let her head drop onto her hands. Her fingers rubbed her temples as she sighed. She could feel the oncoming headache starting to build. Why did the stupid werewolf have to go against her? She knew there was something about Red, something which had always intrigued her. Maybe her loyalty? Regina let out a frustrated sigh. The werewolf might cause her a mental breakdown.

"Rough day?" The waitress asked setting down a glass of cold water.

Regina scoffed as she turned to the amused looking waitress: "You could say that?"

"You're new to the city," The girl pointed out.

Regina raised her brow: "Observant?"

"Takes a city girl to know and outsider," The waitress smiled. "Excuse me."

Regina watched her, the queen's eyes never leaving the younger woman as she maneuvered between tables and the kitchen. The younger woman carried herself with a sense of pride and cockiness. She was confident and smooth as she walked and smiled at customers.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Regina blushed at being caught. The waitress laughed at the flushed cheeks. She set the salad on the table before looking around, the diner was pretty empty for Manhattan standards. She watched as Regina picked up her fork and prodded her food. She smirked as she saw Regina stare slightly disgusted at the salad.

"Not what you were expecting, princess?"

Regina smiled slightly before trying a bit. "Shouldn't you be attending other tables, dear?"

"So desperate to get rid of me?"

Regina kept taking little bites of salad as she looked over at the waitress. Her brows furrowed.

"Plus," The waitress continued, "I think I'm going to take my deserved break right now."

Regina smiled stiffly as the waitress took a seat across from her.

"My name's Diana, by the way not dear," the waitress introduced winking. "Diana Lopez."

"Diana Lopez, hmm? So you are Hispanic?" Regina mused.

Diana laughed while nodding and Regina let out a small smile.

"Yes and its pronounced D-like the letter-Ana, not Dianna like the princess" Quinn said. "And I am Hispanic, well a mix I'm Hispanic and European."

Regina looked impressed: "A mix? Interesting, it's a big world after all? You've lived in the city your whole life?"

Diana nodded. "Yep I have. But you're not from New York... So Miss where are you from?"

Regina laughed this time.

"I'm hardly a Miss, but that's none of your business."

Diana rolled her eyes and checked Regina out.

"I'll say, you don't look a day past twenty-four."

Regina blushed under the gaze.

"I think you're pushing it."

Diana shook her head: "Fine not a day past twenty-seven, which I am by the way."

"I'm Regina," Regina introduced. "And I'm not telling you my age, but I moved from Maine."

"Well Miss Regina," Diana drawled. "Welcome to New York, I'll bet it's a tad warmer than Maine."

Regina chuckled. "Hopefully so."

"So Miss Regina," Diana playfully asked. "What brings you to the city?"

Regina sighed setting down her fork, "I needed a change. And you Miss Lopez, what brings you to my table?"

Diana nodded. "Fair enough…and a gorgeous sight."

Regina laughed throatily while Diana observed her. The waitress had met a lot of different people, but someone like Regina probably never. The Hispanic couldn't help, but feel a pull towards Regina. So she had to engage the brunette, she wanted to know as much as she could about The Evil Queen. The pair chit-chatted as Regina finished her salad. Diana getting up twice to serve other customers before returning to Regina.

"You full?" Diana asked as she cleared Regina's plate.

Regina nodded: "Yes, but can I have a hamburger and vanilla shake to go."

Diana raised an eyebrow, it was her trade mark move Regina observed, but nodded. The waitress put the order in before taking a seat across from the older brunette again.

"So unless you're secretly going to eat that burger at home after having what I'm assuming was a horrible salad," Diana dragged out as Regina watched her with amused eyes. "…you?...you? You probably live with someone."

"Next Sherlock Holmes are we, dear?" Regina mused.

Diana shook her head, "Not my bloody type of show."

Regina laughed. "Not mine either, dear."

"It's your thing to call everyone, dear isn't it?"

Regina shrugged. "Maybe so."

Diana smiled. "I like it."

"You would."

"Well Miss Regina you never answered my question."

"Which one, dear?" Regina paused. "I avoided quite a few."

Diana smirked: "How old you are?"

"Still not going to tell you."

"If you're single?"

"None of your business."

"If you're living with somebody?"

"How is this any of your concern?"

Diana shrugged, "I'm curious I guess."

"Well curiosity killed the cat," Regina pointed out.

Diana laughed knowing Regina wouldn't answer any more of her questions.

"Can I get you anything else?" Diana asked slipping back into waitress mode.

"No, just the check, please," Regina answered.

Diana nodded standing up and returning shortly with a takeout bag and the receipt. She hovered as she waited for Regina to finish.

"Do you make it a habit to linger around your customers?" Regina taunted.

Diana rolled her eyes, "Only when I know they're worth my while."

Regina shook her head. "I have a question."

"And I might have an answer," Diana teased.

Regina cleared her throat: "What's your protocol on new employees?"

"You want to be a waitress?" Diana asked eyes widening.

Regina rolled her eyes this time. "No, not particularly. My roommate was a waitress and she needs a new job. Maybe I could bring her in, see if she can adjust herself in here."

Diana nodded her head, "Sure thing, I think I could see if she's up to the place."

Regina smiled genuinely. "Thank you Diana."

Diana smiled softly, "You're welcome princess."

"Well I should get going," Regina mentioned standing up and grabbing the takeout bag.

"Wait," Diana paused her. She ripped out a piece of paper from her notepad and scribbled something on it. "Here's my number, you know…in case you need something."

Regina smirked: "Okay…thank you again, Diana."

Diana smiled, "No problem, Miss."

Regina laughed as Diana walked her out winking as the brunette walked down the street.

* * *

Regina walked out into the cold winter night. New York was really a different rodeo compared to Storybrooke. People walked around the streets and the streets were fled with cars. Lincoln Center stood three blocks down from the diner. Regina smiled it was a city of new opportunities. And while Storybrooke held fond memories, Regina hoped to make new ones in the city.

She sighed when she heard a child across the street. She missed Henry. She missed her son, Regina checked her watch. Nine thirty, Emma Swan better have their son in bed by now. The boy may have been eleven by now, but that didn't mean he could stay up late when he had school the following day. Regina shook her head and made a mental note to call him tomorrow.

Regina kept walking towards her apartment. She shivered when the breeze picked up. If there was one thing Regina wasn't liking about New York though was the weather. It was unpredictable and she didn't particularly enjoy that. Feeling the need to warm up Regina turned around and retraced herself a few steps back to the small café of the corner.

The bell rung as Regina stepped inside the small coffee shop/café. A young man stood behind the counter containing a variety of treats and sweets. Behind him was a chalkboard filled with the flavors of coffee and tea. There was a total of four tables each with three chairs. The background was filled with Holiday music.

"Hi," He greeted. "May I get you anything?"

Regina smiled politely: "Yes, can I have a black coffee."

"Will that be an Italian blend, Peruvian, or Columbian blend?" He asked. "Could I also possibly offer you a baked good?"

"Italian blend," Regina replied.

He watched her curiously as she stepped to the counter and looked at the variety of baked goods.

"Would that be all?" He questioned.

Regina shook her head, "Add a Green and Peppermint Tea and a chocolate muffin to go...what would you recommend is the best baked good?"

"I'd say it would be the apple tart," Another voice interrupted. "Tommy, you're done for the day, go home. I'll take over."

Tommy nodded and took of his apron. He turned to leave the shop, pulling on his coat and calling over his shoulder: "Cool, thanks Aunt C. See you tomorrow!"

The woman cringed at the term of endearment as she walked behind the counter.

"So are you going to take the apple tart?"

Regina raised her brow. "Sure, why not. I happen to love apples."

The blonde woman around Regina's age nodded.

"I agree…that would be a total of 12.95$."

Regina retrieved her wallet and handed over a ten and five. She watched as the woman whose apron read Cassandra Weston prepare her order.

"Is this shop yours?" Regina's voice interrupted the music.

Cassandra paused her movements before shaking her head and finishing her job.

"Yes, it's a family token."

Regina nodded. "Congratulations its…cozy."

Cassandra smiled: "Thanks. Not a lot of people in my family wanted it so I got to keep it."

"Your nephew is interested."

"I guess, Tommy's here for the holidays. After that he heads back to college."

"He's a dashing young man, you must be proud."

Cassandra shrugged. "He's decent. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Regina looked at the bag containing her order. She placed it next to her takeout bag from the diner. Looking up her eyes locked onto Cassandra's blue-grey eyes.

"Are you looking for more employees?" Regina asked always being one to bite the bullet.

Cassandra took a step back. Before composing herself.

"Are you volunteering?"

Regina nodded, "I'm looking for a fresh start. This could be it."

"When can you start?" Cassandra asked.

"When do you need me?" Regina countered.

"Let's see its Tuesday…What about Thursday? I'll need you to come in early so I can teach you the ropes. Does Thursday at 7am work? You'd be working from 8am until 2pm when Tommy gets here."

Regina nodded. "I can do that."

"Good," Cassandra smiled. "I look forward to seeing you…"

"Regina," The Evil Queen provided. "And you?"

Cassandra nodded rolling the name of her tongue. "It's Cassandra and Regina, see you then."

The bell rung as Regina left with Ruby's now cold meal in her hand towards the apartment/

* * *

Ruby's eyes opened when the apartment door closed behind Regina. The brunette waitress stretched as she heard shuffling come from the kitchen. Slowly she walked over to the kitchen scared of what she might find. Regina and she were not on best terms after all.

She walked in to see Regina pull something out of the microwave. The kitchen now smelled like hamburger and Ruby could also smell the vanilla shake along with the peppermint tea and muffin.

"Hi," Ruby whispered fearing the reaction from the older brunette.

Regina spared her a glance before setting the reheated meal on the counter where Ruby took a seat across from her.

"Burger from the diner," Regina pointed out. "Vanilla shake."

"Thank you," Ruby murmured.

Regina nodded in acknowledgement before retrieving her apple tart. Ruby ate in silence, Regina not doing anything to make the werewolf think about talking. Once she finished her meal Regina retrieved the plate putting in the sink. Ruby didn't protest knowing Regina wouldn't like that. She was surprised when Regina placed the chocolate muffin and mug with the reheated tea in front of her.

Regina didn't even hear the second thank from the werewolf. She focused solely on cleaning the plate that had been dirtied.

Tired of the quietness and maybe even a bit uncomfortable, Ruby squirmed in her seat.

"If you have magic then why didn't you use it?" Ruby asked after the silence egged at her.

Regina paused as she dried the plate. She took her time to answer.

"I did not need it," Regina answered.

Ruby nodded not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you," Ruby repeated. "You didn't have too."

"I know I didn't have to, Miss Lucas," Regina said. "You're welcome."

"You were gone for a while," Ruby mentioned. "I mean…not that you can't…it's just you left at around eight-thirty and its ten-fifteen…"

Regina watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"I ate at the diner and then went to the coffee shop across the street. Any more questions, Miss Lucas?"

"Oh." Ruby commented. She shook her head not bothering to correct the ex-mayor on her name.

"I also went ahead and started looking for work." Regina answered.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Wow."

"I took the liberty to look into work for you," Regina continued. "It's nothing new, the diner four blocks up from here is looking for an extra hand. I managed to meet someone who'd be willing to give you a hand."

Ruby nodded. "Thank you."

Regina waved her off. "You start tomorrow. I'll let you know when we're leaving, but it'll be around eight so be ready."

Ruby nodded again.

"Goodnight Miss Lucas."

Regina walked off to her room and Ruby sighed, murmuring to the empty room a goodnight.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest— Present Time (Summer 2013 in Storybrooke)_

Night had fallen over the troopers led by Robin Hood. The air was cool for those who had fled or left home and the forest offered very mild protection from the winds. They had settled in a clearing a fire warming up lively chit-chatting. The flames roared contrasting in bright orange to the navy night.

Mulan sat next to Robin, spooning the remnants of her soup. A small smile was settled over her normally guarded face as Robin reenacted one of his earlier adventures. They environment surrounding the camp was light and joyous. The men of the troop and one woman enjoyed the calming night.

They were so immersed in themselves that they neglected to feel the oncoming winds. Only after being shaken to their cores did they truly start to ponder what was happening.

Mulan was the first to notice, her hand drawing to her sword as another gist of wind passed through them.

"What do you think it is?" Robin questioned reaching for his bow.

Mulan glanced around the camp, "I don't know."

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Robin asked.

Mulan shook her head, "I've only felt dread fill me like this a handful of times. One of those being when I was so sure I was going to die at the hands of the Huns."

"Should we pack, Mulan?"

Mulan withdrew her hand from the sword. "For now I see no bigger threat other than powerful wind. We should head back to a kingdom though, ask around and find out what has been going on. I don't trust these climate changes."

Robin nodded and turned to his men.

His voice addressed them, strong and urgent: "We'll leave at the first signs of sunlight. We head back to King Phillip's and Queen Aurora's kingdom at dawn. It is the closest castle and we are hopeful to be more than welcome there."

Mulan nodded slightly her heart dropping into her stomach as the kingdom was mentioned.


	4. Glimpses

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who are being patient with this story. I really am trying my best to make this cohesive and well written. That being said, I apologize for all the mistakes there have been and any mistakes that may be in this chapter.**

**I also want to take a moment of your time to clear something up. Although none of you have asked (possibly because you don't mind or because I haven't actually really done this until this chapter) I want to clear up something with the names of the character. Throughout and within chapters I will be alternating between names. There is a purpose to that and I am sorry if it becomes confusing. I will mainly be changing names because of how I want characters to begin to accept all parts of themselves and to show the adjustment some characters had when the curse broke (even if time has passed since then.)**

**Ignoring my super long note. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And I want a quick shout out to all of those who have been reviewing. Thanks for all the feedback, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

_June 2013- The Hamptons_

Regina was dressed and ready to go. She'd made breakfast and set it on the dining room table. She shook her head as her eyes crossed the clock. They were going to be late. She grabbed the mug of coffee that rested on the table and peered out the window. Her eyes focused on the ocean outside, the waves crashed and churned.

"Ruby," Regina called. "We're going to be late."

"I'm coming," Ruby bellowed back.

The Evil Queen shook her head amused. She heard the pitter patter of feet on the top floor and rolled her eyes.

"Ruby," Regina repeated taking a sip from her coffee. "You won't change will you?"

"Nope," The brunette grinned as she swung into the kitchen. "…what's for breakfast?"

Regina rolled her eyes: "Good morning to you too, dear."

Ruby's grin turned sheepish. "Morning."

As the waitress opened her mouth again Regina pointed to the table.

"On the table."

"Thank you!"

"Of course, dear. I'm going to finish getting ready. As soon as you're done we're leaving." Regina ordered as she set her now empty mug in the sink.

Ruby nodded as her face was stuffed with food. Regina rolled her eyes once again and walked up the stairs to her room. Not twenty minutes later they were both settling themselves into Regina's black Mercedes.

* * *

"What if the kids hate me?" Ruby asked for the thirteenth time as the pair made their way to The Hamptons West Country Club.

Regina's grip on the steering wheel tightened and the Queen gritted her teeth. The Mercedes had slowed to a stop at the intersection and Regina couldn't wait until they arrived so Ruby could stop repeating the same question over and over again.

"Regina!" Ruby whined. "I'm serious! What if they hate me?"

This time the Queen rolled her eyes. "They won't."

"No, but Regina," Ruby said. "You don't know that…"

"You also don't know that they'll hate you," The Queen pointed out.

Ruby groaned as she settled her head into her hands. "Regina…"

"Oh for God's sake Ruby," Regina stated. "Get a grip. It's a dance class!"

That was the wrong thing to say, Regina realized a second to late, because Ruby's head snapped up. The little confidence the waitress had displayed was gone and the face had become pale.

"What if I can't teach?"

"Dear God…"

"What if I'm horrible?"

"Ruby…"

"What if not only the kids hate me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if it's the parents that hate me?"

"They'll hate what you're wearing…saying it's inappropriate."

"What if I mess up?"

"You won't."

"What if I fall flat on my face?"

"I'll laugh."

"What if I curse?"

"I'll scold you."

"What if I make a complete ass of myself?"

"There is one person who can actually do that every day and dear, it's not you."

"What if—"

Regina couldn't be happier when she saw the sign welcoming employees and guest to The Hamptons West Country Club.

"If you finish that sentence there won't be any what ifs," Regina mentioned. "I'll make sure of it by making all of those happen."

Ruby pouted as she crossed her arms. Regina rolled her eyes and parked in the employee's area. She turned to look at the sad waitress.

"Ruby," Regina sighed. "You'll be fine."

Ruby shook her head and looked at her hands.

"What if I'm a sucky teacher?" Ruby whispered.

"You're charming that won't happen," Regina said.

Ruby turned to look at the former mayor.

"You really think that?"

Regina nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt. "You better than anyone know I don't say things I don't mean."

As they both removed themselves from the vehicle, Ruby couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," Ruby murmured as they walked into the building towards the front desk.

Regina nodded coming to a stop in front of the woman behind the desk. They waiting as she scanned them in and directed them to where the needed to go. They'd been to the club before to settle all the paper work, but today would be their first official day.

* * *

"Alright," Regina said once they both had made it to the female employee's locker room. They both now donned their working clothes. Ruby in short tight dance shorts and her red sports bra covered by a thin white sweatshirt with the Country club's logo. Her sleeves were rolled to her elbows and her feet covered in her white sneakers. Her hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail. Regina was in tight riding jeans and dark brown riding boots. She wore a white polo shirt with the clubs logo and dark blue accents. Her hair was pulled into a braid much like when she rode in The Enchanted Forest except this time a French braid in the back since her hair was just past her shoulders.

"I'll see you at one for our lunch break."

Ruby nodded, "Sure…should we meet in the employee room?"

Regina shook her head, "I'll pick you up you have a class that ends at 12:45. My lesson ends at 12:30 and the next lesson isn't until 3."

Ruby nodded again, "Okay…cool..."

The brunette hovered at the door of the locker room.

"Ruby?" Regina said.

The waitress turned: "Yes?"

"You actually have to leave to get to class."

Ruby laughed awkwardly, "Right…I know that."

Regina shook her head at the nervous waitress. "You'll be fine…if you're not just think about how natural it feels just to run. How soothing it feels to be free that'll help, I'm sure."

Ruby nodded again an uneasy smile taking over her face. "Okay…thanks…and umm…good luck."

Regina just laughed as Ruby walked out. The waitress was really something.

* * *

"Hello?" Regina answered her phone as she waved goodbye to the second lesson of her day. Charlie a ten year-old boy who had been super excited about learning how to ride waved enthusiastically as he talked to his mother about the amazing riding lesson.

'_So when can I come visit?!'_

Regina laughed as she readjusted her cellphone. Figures, she thought, the moment I'm done with Charlie Henry calls me.

"Hello to you too, Henry."

'_Hi mom! So when can I come visit…I want to see your apartment…not Boston again."_

"Soon, sweetie, soon."

'_Aw, mom…that's so unfair…you get to have all this fun and I'm stuck in Storybrooke! What are you doing right now? Did you start working at your summer job yet? Are you busy?'_

"Slow down there, Henry, I can't answer as quickly as you ask. And yes I'm at work, I started today. And not for the moment my next lesson doesn't start for another twenty minutes or so."

'_Lesson? What type of lesson?'_

"Riding, dear."

'_Horseback riding! That's so cool! Can I learn? Will you teach me?'_

"Yes, it is quite cool and maybe one day I'll teach you. And you how have you been? Shouldn't you be in school right now, young man?"

'_I'm good and yes, but Emma pulled me out of school because it was parent teacher conference and we really don't need to go, it's quite stupid.'_

"Henry Mills! School is never stupid."

'_But it's parent teacher conferences…it's pointless. Even Snow said that!'_

"Fine I'll let it slide this one time, but no more missing school young man."

'_Yes mother!'_

Regina smiled softly, it had been a month since she'd seen her son. She'd driven herself to Boston for the weekend and they had spent it together.

'_Mom, are you still there?'_

"Yes, sorry Henry. I was lost in thought."

'_You would be…so when am I going to see you again?'_

"What if I drive up once school is out and we meet in Boston. Then we'll spend two weeks were I'm currently working?"

'_Yes! That sounds awesome! Can school be over now?'_

"Soon Henry, I promise."

'_Fine…but your better promise.'_

"I do… I'll call you soon, sweetheart. I have to go my next lesson should be here soon. I love you," Regina cried into the phone. She missed Henry terribly and it hurt every time they had to say goodbye.

'_Bye mom, love you too!'_

The line went dead and Regina sighed. She really missed her son. She hoped he missed her too.

* * *

_December 9 2012 – Storybrooke_

Henry started at the ceiling in Mary Margret and David and currently Emma's apartment. David was out at the animal shelter volunteering and Mary Margret started dinner in the kitchen. Emma hadn't come home yet, but she was supposed to soon. He sighed as he shifted over in his bed. He wanted to go home.

"Henry?" Mary Margret called popping her head into Henry/Emma's room. "Is everything alright?"

Henry frowned and turned to look at his grandmother. He liked Snow. He also liked Mary Margret. But he didn't like what both had decided to do to his mom. Sure, he'd said yes to allowing them to kick Regina out, but he hadn't known it meant kicking her out of town. He thought that his mom would be gone temporarily but he soon found out that that wasn't the case.

"Yes," Henry muttered looking to stare out the window.

Mary Margret sighed this time: "I know you think you miss her Henry, but this will be for the better. I know it seems hard, but you'll see that it won't even matter soon."

Henry scowled this time. "You don't know that. She's my mom!"

"Emma's your mom," Mary Margret pointed out.

Henry shook his head, "No _Ms. Blanchard, _Emma is my birth mother. Regina is my mom!"

Mary Margret walked into the room and took a seat next to the young boy.

"Henry, I know Regina is like your mom, but Emma's actually your parent. Regina may seem okay, but she's The Evil Queen. She's not nice."

Henry just scooted away and brought his knees to his chest. Mary Margret let out a breath she was holding and leaned over to kiss Henry's head before leaving the room.

"You'll see," Mary Margret whispered as she leaved the room. "You'll see in time, Henry."

Henry scoffed when he heard the clatter of a pot against the counter.

"I miss you," Henry whispered willing his tears not to fall as he thought of Regina.

* * *

Emma came home a few minutes later. She walked into the apartment frustrated and cranky. She had a tough day at the station between hoping that Regina might storm into the station a yell her ear off and nursing a hurting heart. She laughed quietly at her broken heart, she had no right to be complaining when she had been the one to break their hearts in the first place. At least she recognized that, she had to give herself some points.

As Emma strode into the apartment she took notice of the stove being off and the quietness of the apartment. She looked around and found Mary Margret or Snow or technically her mom on the couch thinking.

"Mary Margret?" Emma asked and flinched at the glare she received back. "I'm sorry, I meant, Snow…is everything alright?"

Snow huffed and sat further back on the couch. Emma took that as her cue to sit next to the frustrated and upset Mayor.

"I'm going to take that as a no," Emma said turning to look at her mother. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Snow laughed.

Emma meekly nodded not liking the tone of her voice.

"What's wrong?" Snow screeched as she looked at her daughter. "Everything! Everything is wrong!"

Emma looked taken aback.

"I mean," Snow continued ignoring her daughter's reaction. "My daughter can't call me mom. My grandson won't talk to me. The woman who terrorized a whole town and tried to get me killed has been kicked out of town causing me to lose my best friend. My best friend is gone. I hate being Mayor. I don't want to be Mayor. I want to be a teacher again! I hate that finally when Regina is gone I can even get my happy ending."

Emma didn't know what to say. She'd never seen the woman so…so unhinged. She didn't exactly know what to do and looked around helplessly.

"I'm sorry?" Emma murmured after a few moments of only heavy breathing from Snow.

"You're sorry?" Snow laughed again. "Of course you are."

Emma felt her defenses start to kick in at the sickly tone the woman used.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked.

Snow looked at her daughter again, "What do you think, Emma?"

"I think that you're pissed off and crazy right now."

"And I think that's no way to talk to your mother!"

"You're not my mother, Mary Margret," Emma pointed out causing Snow to shut her mouth. Emma sighed and sunk further into the couch. "You're not my mom, Mary Margret. Snow may be my birth mother, but she isn't my mom. I didn't have a mom growing up. And I know you're upset and tired and heart broken, but that's the truth. I didn't have you growing up. I don't think we'll ever have that."

Snow was quiet as she saw Emma get up and walk towards her room. "I'm going to get Henry and tell him that it's time for dinner."

Snow just watched her go and couldn't help, but let tears leave her eyes. Emma was right. She wasn't the blonde's mom, she was her mother but that was it.

Emma sighed as if the weight of the world had been dropped onto her shoulders. She hadn't meant to yell at the fairytale princess, but Emma was so done. She was done with the fairytale world of black and white. In the real world very little things were black and white. Overall the world was just a whole lot of grey. As Emma walked into her room she saw Henry laying on the bed looking out the window. She slowly approached her son.

"Henry?"

The boy 'mmm'ed in acknowledgement, but didn't turn.

"Dinner's ready." Emma said looking at her son.

"M'kay," Henry answered as he began to sit up still not looking at her. "I'll be right there."

Emma nodded before realizing that his back was still to her so he wouldn't be able to see.

"Okay."

* * *

Dinner was awkward between the Charmings. Emma refused to look at Snow and Charming had avoided asking when he'd gotten home. Henry played with food by moving it around his plate, something Regina surely would have scolded him about. Emma kept her gaze fixed onto the table and Snow declined to talk. After half-an-hour of loud utensils hitting the table and chewing quickly the house phone rang. It surprised all of them causing them to jump. Henry wanting to get away from the table went over to answer it.

"Hello?" the young boy asked speaking into the device.

"_Henry?"_

"Mom?" Henry asked not daring to smile. Snow, Charming, and Emma looked up from the table towards the ten almost eleven year old.

"_Hey baby boy, how are you?"_

Henry bit his lip: "I'm not a baby boy, mom. I'm okay. How are you?"

He heard Regina laugh on the other line and he couldn't help but picture her running a hand through her hair.

"_Oh I know, but you'll always be my baby boy. I'm okay, sweetheart."_

"Where are you?" Henry asked sitting on the floor away from the other's view.

"_I'm faraway…but not too far. And you? What are you up to?"_

"I just finished dinner." Henry answered upset his mother had avoided the question. "Will you be home for Christmas?"

This time Henry could feel tears gather in his eyes when he heard a small laugh leave his mom's lips.

"_I'm afraid not sweetheart, but I promise to call you on Christmas and New Year's Eve. I promise we'll see each other soon again okay."_

"When?" Henry questioned dejectedly. He didn't want Christmas without his mom.

"_Soon I promise."_

Henry nodded his head and right when he was about to speak he heard a crash in the background.

"_I'll call you soon, okay, Henry? I have to go. I love you, Henry."_

"I love you too," Henry mumbled into the phone as the line went dead. He placed the phone back in its place before walking over to the table to pick up his plate.

"Was that Regina?" Charming asked.

Snow rolled her eyes and Emma mouthed 'obviously'. Henry nodded and Charming sighed.

"Did she say anything important?" Emma asked curious to know what the former-mayor was up to.

Henry shook his head. "No. Nothing. I'm going to be upstairs. I have some things I want to do. Thank you for dinner Mary Margret. Excuse me."

Charming opened his mouth about to correct his grandson, but stopped when Snow placed her hand on his arm. He closed his mouth before returning to eat. Emma shook her head and forced herself to finish before retiring to her own room where she found a rope tied to the bed leading down the now open window. Guess she was going on a trip.

* * *

_December 9 2012 – New York City_

"So this is your station," Diana finished her little tour. "But don't worry, you'll be shadowing me today."

Ruby frowned at the waitress she was nice, but with a witty sarcastic and even slightly condescending side to her, something that made the wolf curious but at the same time cautious.

"Umm," Ruby stammered. "Thanks."

Diana laughed as she turned to look at Regina who was sitting at a booth next to them. The Evil Queen sat checking a few things of importance of her phone.

"What you doing?" Diana asked taking a seat next to Regina. Regina smiled as she looked up from her phone.

"None of your business, dear," Regina stated putting her phone away. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

Diana laughed as she casually threw her arm behind Regina and around her shoulder scooting closer to the former-mayor. Regina bit her lip at the contact, but didn't point it out.

"I am at work," Diana replied.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh really smartass? I hadn't noticed."

"Then we might need to get you glasses, Miss."

"Hardly a Miss."

"You definitely look it," Diana laughed and Regina blushed.

Ruby frowned as she watched the two women banter. They were both quick and ready to reply to each other's comments. It made her feel out of place.

Ruby cleared her throat and both women turn to look at her.

Diana raised her eyebrow and Regina said: "Yes, Ruby?"

"…did you call Henry?"

"Yes, I did," Regina mentioned straightening out her jacket.

"Oh," Ruby commented. "How is he?"

Regina shrugged: "As good as I can hope."

Ruby nodded and Diana looked out place.

"Is Henry the boyfriend?" Diana asked. "Or the husband."

"Neither," Regina cleared up. "He's my son."

"Oh…" Diana muttered. "OH."

Regina smiled sadly, "Yeah. He's staying with his other mother."

"Other mother?" Diana quirked an eyebrow.

"It's complicated," Regina sighed.

"I got time," Diana smiled and Ruby clenched her fist. Obviously Regina didn't want to talk.

Before Regina could answer another staff member called Diana over.

"Okay so I don't have time right now," Diana chuckled standing up. "But I will later I swear."

"Sure you will," Regina waved off.

"How about you tell me," Diana mentioned coming closer. "Over dinner."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Miss Lopez?"

Diana smiled wickedly. "Is that a yes?"

Regina smirked at the tone. "I can guess."

"I'll text you," Diana winked as she sauntered off to the waiting table.

Ruby didn't even realize the crescent shaped indentations on her palms. All she took notice of was Regina's suddenly nervous hands.

* * *

_Present Time (June 2013) – Enchanted Forest _

"We're here," Robin called as his troop came to a halt at the palace doors.

A guard made his way over a list of who was allowed into the kingdom in his hand.

"Who are you to be disturbing our King and Queen?" The Guard asked.

Robin took a step forward and smiled. "The name is Robin. Robin Hood. I be—"

The Guard raised his hand to stop him: "There is no Robin on the list of guest. You are not to be here."

Robin turned to the knight. "Sir, we have traveled far. We would just like rest for a few days."

"I'm sorry, sir," the Guard mentioned. "But I cannot allow you to pass."

Robin nodded and turned to his crew. His eyes swept for Mulan finding her at the back of the crowd. He shook his head and Mulan huffed. The female warrior dismounted her horse and made her way over.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mulan asked.

The Guard gritted his teeth. "Your party is not on the list. You are not allowed into the palace."

Mulan scoffed. "Tell the Prin—I mean the Queen that Mulan is here. That should be enough to let us in."

The Guard shook his head.

"If you're not on the list you shouldn't be here," The Guard insisted. "Now leave."

Mulan exhaled loudly and turned to look at the knight. "Get me your Queen."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will fight you," Mulan threatened her hand coming in contact with her sword.

"Then so be it." The Guard responded.

The pair was about to draw their weapons when the heard the voices of Phillip and Aurora.

"What is this commotion dear knight," Phillip asked as Aurora and he gathered closer.

"Your majesty," the Guard bowed. "These peasants think they can tell me what to do. They believe they may see you whenever they please."

As Aurora drew closer she gasped: "Mulan?"

Mulan turned to look at the princess. Her eyes widened when they landed on Aurora's stomach not being visible through the outline of her dress. She was still small only two full moons from what Mulan's calculations. Her heart dropped at the hand holding possessively on Aurora's waist.

"Aurora?" Mulan whispered in awe.

"Mulan," Philip interrupted. "Please, please come in."

* * *

_June 2013 – The Hamptons_

"Are you ready?" Regina questioned once she saw that all the students had left Ruby's class.

The younger brunette nodded. "Yeah, just let me lock the door and we'll be set to go."

Regina nodded and allowed her eyes to look over Ruby as the waitress/dance instructor locked the doors. Ruby's hair was now damp due to exercise but it still kept itself in a ponytail. The sleeves of the thin hood were rolled up past her elbows and the zipper was undone. Ruby's bright red sports bra was on full display. Her shorts clung to her body and the towel that hung from her neck smelt of perspiration.

"I can't concentrate if you stare," Ruby murmured blushing at the intensity of Regina's gaze.

The Evil Queen redirected her stare and mentally blushed and chastised herself for looking to long.

"I apologize," Regina said. "Are you ready now?"

Ruby nodded and straightened-out, stretching her back in the process.

"Alright then follow me," Regina continued starting to walk in the direction of the mess hall for employees.

"Good because I'm starving," Ruby mentioned.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"You'll never change, dear. Never."


End file.
